Zuko and mai the true story
by dproxisback
Summary: The real story behind Zuko and Mai at the end of the story.This is not a Zutara or a katang so dont worrie.


Zuko and Mai the true story

Zuko and Mai the true story.

By: Dproxisback

Zuko was walking down the hallway to his royal chamber. He looked at the walls; they were painted red with white borders. The fire nation crest was on some of the drapes over the windows, but since the downfall of firelord Ozai there have also been earth nation and water tribe drapes as well. As Zuko approached his marble double doors with their golden handles he sighed. His long day was finally over, or so it seemed. He opened the doors and walked into his room. He had already bathed and dressed, so he collapsed onto his bed. His pillows were red with white strings around the edges and his blankets bore the fire nation crest. He looked around his room, on the wall hung his dual swords, and on the other wall hung a replica mask of the blue spirit. He began to think of a time when he wore that mask, but almost instantly he sat up and pushed that thought out of his mind.

Zuko noticed that he had left both of his doors open, so, reluctantly, he got up and pushed them shut. Just as he did that, Zuko heard a crash behind of him. He quickly turned around and took a fighting stance. He could tell that his window was smashed, and glass was spread all around the room. The dimly lit room and the moonlight shining through the broken window revealed the silhouette of a person on the floor. Zuko approached with caution. Caution because of the glass on the floor, and because he knew not who it was on the floor. When he got close enough for recognition he dropped his hands to his sides. "Mai?!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok?!" "Yes, but you're not…" "What?" Mai stood up and repeated herself. "I said, you're not going to be ok." She pulled out 3 daggers, between her fingers, and prepared to fight.

"What…are…you…doing?" asked Zuko surprised. "Something I should have done a while ago." "What do you mean?" "I saved you from life in prison at the Boiling Rock, and what do I get for it? I get to be locked away. I was in that cell for two months; I never saw an ounce of sunlight. And when I was rescued it wasn't even by you! It was by some men that claimed they worked for you." Zuko almost fell to the floor when he heard the vicious tone in her voice. "Hey! I looked everywhere for you! I wanted to find you as fast as I could, so I sent searching parties all over the world!"

"…and I almost didn't come with them" said Mai stubbornly. "What do you want from me?!" snapped Zuko. "I want blood to be spilled, one drop for every minute I was in that horrid place." Zuko backed up to the wall, and quickly pulled his swords off. He spun them around his hands in a circle as he said. "I won't hurt you Mai, but that doesn't mean that I wont protect myself." "Fine, but you can't stay in defense forever." "See ya!" shouted Zuko as he dived out of the non broken window with a crash. He landed on a roof outside of his window. The shards of glass slipped of the roof and fell into the darkness below. Zuko heard Mai jump out of the window and land on the roof behind him. He quickly got up and began to sprint. In the moonlight was the entire city, Zuko looked around for the quickest means of escape. He leaped across the gap between the house he was on and the next building. He landed and did a quick roll to get behind a chimney. It is here, out of Mai's sight, where he caught his breath. He heard may land on the building. He noticed there wasn't another structure to jump on, and the jump to the ground could prove fatal. He peaked around the chimney and a dagger whizzed by, cutting some of his hair off. He quickly turned back behind the chimney. He was trapped.

Zuko stared at his hairs blowing down the rooftop in the wind. He felt the vibrations of Mai walking towards him. He shot a blast of fire into the air to her. She back stepped and Zuko used this advantage to stand up and distance himself from her. Mai did not want Zuko to run back towards the center of the city, so she stood her ground, trapping him. She pulled out four small daggers two in each hand. She raised one of her arms and slashed it through the air, sending the two daggers towards him. He sidestepped them both and they disappeared into the darkness. Mai divided the other two daggers between both of her hands. She threw one towards his chest and predicted where his head would be if he sidestepped, she threw the other one there. Zuko did not sidestep them, instead he lunged his arm forward with one of his swords extended and shot out a streak of bright blue lightning. The lightning spread out and deflected the two daggers before it spread out around Mai's figure. "Stop being weak! Stop holding back! She leans her head forward and motions for him to chop it off. "I won't kill you Mai." reminded Zuko. "Coward!" Mai leaned back up. "It's just like when you dueled your father, you're to scared!" Zuko remembered when he refused to fight his father and how it ruined his life for such a long time. "fine" he said. "I may hurt you, but if I do it's because I had no choice…" He pointed his sword towards her. "…but ill never kill you." "That's a little better…" said Mai. "…but not good enough, one of us is going to die tonight, and if its not me it's you." Mai pulled out more daggers and Zuko tightened his grip on his swords. This fight was far from over.

Ok there, I have combined all of my chapters so far into one page!

Thanks for reviews.

I already have finished the story and am trying to type one chapter per night at least.


End file.
